geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Panty
Anarchy Panty is one of two main characters from "Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt". She is an angel who was kicked out of heaven for her indecent behavior. She is the older sister of Stocking. Physical Appearance Panty is an attractive female angel with spiky blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Her eyelashes are rather long, and when in art-shift mode, her eyelids are colored a light pink shadow. Panty's nails and toenails are polished a bright red color. Her most famous outfit is a short sleeveless red dress with matching heels, red hoop earrings, a golden necklace, and two golden bracelets on each wrist. However, she is known to wear a large variety of fashionable clothing in a range of styles. Panty's angel outfit seems to be inspired on ancient Greek clothing, most notably her golden winged Hermes-like heels. In angel form, Panty possesses small white feathered wings, and both her nails and toenails are polished a light pink color. Her angelic outfit consists of the aforementioned heels, a puffy white skirt, a short white blouse, a golden collar, golden bracelets, white coverings on the backs of her hands and several golden rings. Personality Panty is often portrayed as a celebrity blonde and is always looking for different men to sleep with. She has low standards in men and is occasionally shown to be unsatisfied after the act. Unlike her sister Stocking, Panty doesn't take her job as a ghost-hunter seriously. Instead, she focuses on fulfilling her personal goal of sleeping with one thousand men during her stay on Earth. Panty is often considered to be the personification of the deadly sin Lust, which is emphasized by the number of times she has had sex throughout the series, and by the X-ray of her brain during the opening sequence, which shows her only thoughts are about both men and sex. Panty is also quite shameless, not caring when some broadcasters were able to see (and record) her panty-less, and even going as far as pole dancing in front of an audience, while on a live show. Panty jogs to maintain her figure, and is annoyed that Stocking doesn't have to do this. She also claims her smaller chest size is more sensitive and responsive than Stocking's bigger breasts. Panty likes spicy food in general, and mentions disliking sugar. Her favorite snack is Death Babanero-flavored potato chips and she has shown a great fondness for living a celebrity lifestyle. Whenever Panty hunts ghosts, she works in a non-precautious way. She often takes the more reckless route, using pure power to finish the job. However, this style of fighting has caused her to be wide open for attacks, including losing her panties in the heat of the moment and forcing her to improvise with either using normal weapons or other underwear. Abilities To prepare for battle, Panty removes her panties. Her ability is being able to transform her own panties into a pistol named Backlace, a spiritual gun which can hurt ghosts. Backlace is unable to harm humans, however, it has not yet been confirmed if all heavenly weapons follow this rule. Backlace seems capable of harming demons, angels, and anything spirit related, such as ghosts. Backlace, when combined with Stocking's panties or any other underwear, can become 'upgraded' versions of her usual gun. So far, two examples of an expanded Backlace are an assault rifle version and sniper rifle version. In the absence of Backlace, Panty can fight using normal guns. However, she usually avoids this, because she does not like the smell of gunpowder, and the fact that normal guns don't do much damage. Panty is also able to transform other peoples' underwear in guns, but the weapon design is limited due to the wearers' genitals, becoming curved, short or even bent. However, some, like Brief's, prove to be even more capable than Panty's own. Biography The Quest for YouTube Panty is first seen when the Unification Squad arrive in Daten City watching her and Stocking eliminate a Ghost. They both go to Daten City High School afterward, only to be chastised by Scanty and Kneesocks. Though the angel sisters try their hardest to prove they are better than the Demon Sisters, the student population love the demons better. Panty and Stocking are banished to the Loser Class where they find a Ghost they had been hunting before. The Ghost promises to show them the truth behind the Demon Sisters if they let it live. Sure enough, both Anarchy and Demon Sisters get into a fight that destroyed the whole school. Before the Unification Squad leave Daten City, Garterbelt forces the angels to follow them to stop Anonymous. After the God of Chaos awakens, Stocking returns to Heaven, but Panty is forced to stay behind to hunt more Ghosts. Because she wants to have sex more than fight, she is punished by having her angel powers removed and her hymen restored. Now whenever she tries to have sex, it'll hurt instead of give her pleasure. Garterbelt tells the Unification Squad that she was kicked out of his church and lived out on a farm. During her stay, the family she lived with was "killed" by a "biker gang". This was all a ruse by Garterbelt. Panty scales Corset's skyscraper to save Brief, having sex with him, and regaining her powers. The Unification Squad, Panty, and Stocking fight off the Demon Sisters and Fastener one more time while Corset uses Brief's penis to unlock the Ultimate Ghost. After Garterbelt's demise, Panty and Stocking steal his Black Card to order weapons, mainly one that was a combination of their panties and stockings. Unfortunately, the weapon was held backwards and didn't hit Corset at all. Instead, it brought down their mother from Heaven to crush the demon and his Ghost. Though they saved Daten City, Panty still isn't allowed back in Heaven. Epilogue Panty returns to Daten City with Stocking only to be choppd up into 666 pieces by her. It's up to Brief and Chuck to gather her pieces and restore her to normal. Trivia *Panty used to despise Brief for his immature, awkward self, but grew to love him after seeing his face. *Panty made it her personal goal to have sex with 1,000 men before returning to Heaven. Brief became her 1,000th man and her 1st after her virginity was restored to her. *Panty can be quite the addition to the team since most of the enemies are weak against light-based attacks. However, she's weak against dark-based attacks in return. *Panty was going to be the sole reason Frollo joins the team, but that was before Chincherrinas created "The Frollo Show". *Panty was to have a team attack with Stocking, but didn't make it in due to lack of script translations. Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:RPG Category:Cross-Over